


La Amada Inmovil

by LaFort19



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-01-25 16:45:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18578506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaFort19/pseuds/LaFort19
Summary: I love Gabi Hernandez and wanted to create a story for her because she doesn't have enough out here for me to read so I decided to make one myself. I shifted some timelines in order to make this story work. Gabi is out here to make the best life for herself and show Arianna what it is to be strong. All typos are mine. I do not own Days and this story was not made for profit just for the love I have for Gabi.





	1. Chapter 1

Gabi’s POV

I am so thankful Rafe got me out of jail. Even if it’s a technicality I am so thankful. I love him more than anything and him never giving up on me is the only reason I’m out. I’m just glad Nick can’t hurt me anymore or worse try to use me to hurt Will. I regret ever bringing Nick into my life, but I have grown from all of this and I want to make a better life for my daughter and myself.

I’m just walking through the square thinking there’s no way I’m going to be able to get a job anywhere so I think I will need to create a business and I start to think on what I like and I can style people and save up some money and then make my own clothes. I start to get ideas and I start to walk fast, and I walk into something hard and I realize I just ran into someone. A young girl and I feel like I met her before well its Salem I may have.

“I’m so sorry I was not watching where I was going! Are you okay?!” I help the girl get up and pick up some of her papers.

“It’s okay I wasn’t watching either. I was so preoccupied with my Latin American History paper I didn’t even bother to see in front of me.”

“Well I guess its neither of our faults then, so we are square.” The girl kinds of stares at me and I feel myself become quite defensive I don’t know what has been said about me.

“Have we met before?” She looks puzzled so I’m guessing she doesn’t know about me in an infamous way.  
“No, I just came back into town. I was gone for a year.” Yeah in prison but I don’t want to scare this young girl off.

“Oh, okay I haven’t even been here a year yet so I guess we couldn’t have met. Anyways I’m Paige Larson.” I contemplate telling her my real name and I just decide it would be best and what do I care if people hate me. Nick was a horrible person and a manipulative and dangerous bastard.

“Hi Paige, I’m Gabriela Hernandez… you said you were thinking of your Latam History paper. What is it about?”

“I don’t want to take up more of your time. I bumped into you… I don’t have to add on my writer’s block with my homework too.”

“Listen Paige I wouldn’t have asked if I wasn’t interested. So, tell me what you have to write about?” I hope I didn’t come off as rude.

“Well its about choosing a Latin American figure and writing about their impact in Latin American history. I’m having writer’s block because I don’t want to choose the overdone war hero because I know just about everyone will be doing it, so it makes it harder for me to write because the pressure, but I fear that’s all I know.”

“Well if you don’t want to a war hero, I’m sure there’s plenty of other people who have had contributions. I can think of many.” Being Mexican my mother always made sure to talk about people dear to her.

“Well the problem is that the class is Latin American history but from basically colonial times to 1925. I won’t take the next level until next semester.”

“Hmm well then pick a warrior of the pen. There’s plenty of great literature that came out during the time and my favorite Mexican author is Amado Nervo. He was also a diplomat. If you want to impress your teacher pick him. His life was grounded in humanity, wonder and love and his works resonated with people all over Latin America.” I still cry when I read La Amada Inmovil.

“I’ve never even heard of him. I want to know more about him! If you don’t mind you know? My dad is Mexican, but I never grew up with him I maybe saw him a couple times growing up, but it has always been me and my mom or me staying with my grandparents. I wasn’t raised in his culture sometimes I feel like I’m drowning but I want to know so bad. I want to be connected to it. It’s the whole reason I am taking the class in the first place.” Its admirable to me that she wants to connect to her heritage and isn’t giving up because her dad is a deadbeat. 

“I’m lucky that both my parents are Mexican because my father wasn’t in the picture for me either. He left when I was a baby. My siblings especially my oldest got time to know him and be raised by him but he left when I was an infant, but my mother was always there to guide us with our heritage. Sometimes a little overzealous. I am thankful for it now but back then it felt like going to a second school to learn more.” Gracias Mami por todo.

“Why do some men just do that? You have a responsibility to your children, and you leave them in a lurch.”

“Amen, sister.” Eduardo left us high and dry and Mami had to struggle and it pushed Arianna to join the wrong crowd and get involved in dealing drugs to try to help Mami and that caused friction because Mami would not accept what she calls blood money. Not that I can blame her… the cartels in Mexico have decimated countless families.  
“So, I know I like this guy but is there anything you know about him. I want to visualize where I want to go with this paper.”

“Well when he died, he had multiple countries helping to transport his body from Argentina all the way to Mexico. He was buried with full state honors but one of his most enduring works is La Amada Inmovil. It was actually released almost three years after his death and the inspiration of it is his wife. His grief over her death was the catalyst and there’s people who claim they saw him visiting her grave every single day for a whole year in his grief. I’m a romantic at the end of the day and he speaks to me. He evoked many people’s hearts. Makes you want to catch your chest because you can feel his pain as if it’s yours when you read it.” I see her eyes a little glassy.

“His story sounds like one that should be heard.”

“I think so. I think he is brilliant.” Long ago I used to make poems and used his as inspirations since I could not speak of such a love and reverence.

“Are you studying in school too?”

“Umm no! I am actually going over ideas to start my own business.” Considering being my own boss is probably my only outlook at this point.

“That sounds awesome. I am studying business, but I think I might minor in something too.”

“Business that’s awesome and tough. When my business gets off the ground and all that definitely come see me about an internship.” I write down my phone number for her and I tell her I’ll see her around.

“Oh my god! Thanks so much that’s awesome you are launching your own business and thanks for thinking about me for an internship. Maybe I can call you too if I ever need any help with my Latin American history class.” I wonder if this girl has any friends.

“Sure, call me… text me whatever. I’m always ready to dispense my love for Nervo.”

“It was so nice literally bumping into you. I’ll see you around.” Paige gives me a wave goodbye and I can’t help but feel I was talking to Arianna. Arianna was sometimes shy but also a mix of me a ball of sass and strength of a battering ram. Difference between here and me was the restraint. She was so good at holding it all in and letting it out when she wanted.

Over the next couple of months Paige and I start to get chummy. After her professor told her that the paper, she wrote was so unique and left field as a choice and refreshing Paige came to seek me more. I sort of feel like a big sister which is funny since I’m the baby in the family. We go to Chicago sometimes to experience Mexican-American culture. Such a big population of Mexicans in Chicago and I want her to get that experience she has been desperate for and to connect too.

Her Spanish was so proper it was clear she learned it in school, but she is learning to speak in a more common everyday way, and she is good. When the girl concentrates, she can conquer any goal she wants. 

“Gabi, I can’t wait for September! I’m so excited for the parade. What are we gonna wear?! What should we wear?”

“Hey just hold on, technically we can wear anything to the parade, but I think we should keep it simple. Let’s dress in Mexican colors we can build on it the more of them we go to.”

“Yeah you’re right we can’t over do it.”

“Girl when you’re Mexican there’s no such thing as overdoing it. When it comes to our celebrations the more elaborate the better but let’s step up from there. It happens every year” Plus Arianna is going to come too make sure she doesn’t overheat or anything.  
Paige needs something to focus on because she is trying to make things with JJ work, but I can sense some sadness for it and her mother is a grenade. She needs some distractions from her life and the parade is going to do wonders for her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are in the canon timeline

Gabi’s POV  
Brady seems to think this plan will work but I can’t just manufacture a crisis Stefan is actually smart enough to sniff it out. He might be a burro, but he knows business. Brady tells me to leave it up to him and I will see.  
Later when I get a call from the partners, they tell me that they got a competing bid for their services with Kirakis and I am mad. Brady wins in this whole equation even if I lose. I do need to strategize with Stefan because the burro is the money behind this operation, and I need his okay before I can get back to the partners.  
Be confident Gabriella and make him want you like he’s never wanted someone in his life.  
I walk into the DiMera mansion and I see him talking to Chloe about some picnic and not today Chloe Lane. You can go be a damsel alone. I don’t get guys loving whose dicks get wet from saving damsels. Not just Stefan but Brady too I really don’t get it.  
I tell Stefan about the competing offer and how we are being undermined by Titan and I swear a vein jumps out and that is the golden word that makes him cancel his plans with Chloe and I do my best to not smile at the victory. I want to roll my eyes when they keep droning on about the picnic.  
We get through negotiating the new price quickly I realize I need a new tactic or else Stefan will leave and Brady will flip his lid on the plan not working. Plus, it pains me to say I may detest Stefan, but I do like sparring with him. It’s exhilarating and sometimes I get wet. I hate that fucking Leo Stark called out the sexual tension. I always make sure to wear bras with extra cushioning so Stefan can’t see how hard I get.  
He gets up and I get up to because when we spar, I make sure I don’t lose…  
“Now that we’ve established that we both have this mutual hatred…” Oh Stefan don’t make it so easy for me.  
“Oh no… passionate hatred…”  
“Right, so when you suggested that we could both benefit from sort no strings-attached sex…” He starts pointing at me… burro.  
“You thought I meant with each other?!” I ask this incredulously even though I snicker inside.  
“Didn’t you?” He sounds confused with a tinge of anger.  
“Of course not, although…” I make myself look like this is an airy thought and he gets riled up. I can feel it…  
“Although what?!”  
“I will say that maybe some good hate sex might get it out your system.”  
“Get what out of my system…” Burro is so agitated I wish I could it eat like ice cream.  
“The obsession you had with a woman that tried to look like me, took my name tried to be me?”  
“She did not try to be you; Gabby was her own person…” Burro come on if she was not trying to be me why in the hell would she name herself Gabby Hernandez?  
“mmm, we both know that’s not true, but I do know you cared about her. That she was the last person you slept with and that you’re never going to have her again.” It feels so good to twist the knife. “But don’t you see the real deal, the original Gabi she’s standing right in front of you…” And he just does just stare silent. Him scrutinizing me should make me feel uncomfortable but all it makes me is thrilled because he’s warring over himself. He acts like he wants some damsel to save but that’s not what you want… You like when you are pushed and challenged.  
“What I shared with Gabby has nothing to do with you…” It would have more impact if you didn’t try to walk away. No one in this room can honestly believe that.  
“So, it’s a coincidence she shared my name, wore my clothes?”  
“None of that mattered it was about who she was, it’s how I felt when we were together that mattered. Our relationship was real.” She was literally trying her damnedest to be me so everything you say is hollow.  
“Except for her, but I’m real Stefan and you don’t need proof of that. All you have to do is reach out and touch me.” He flexes and releases his hands and tries to back up and find the desk and braces himself on it. My… my… my is Stefan DiMera nervous?  
“The hell you getting at Gabi?” He crosses his arms which is defensive body language. I’m getting to you Stefan and I love it.  
“You tell me…”  
“You’re throwing yourself at a man that you allegedly despise?”  
“Is that what you think I’m doing? Throwing myself at you?” Oh no burro I’m not throwing anything I’m waiting for you to take the bait.  
“You came into my house to talk to me about hate sex… to help get Gabby off my mind… to get it out of my system. So, tell me what is that you want?”  
“I think you’re not asking the right questions. It’s not about what we want but what you need…”  
“I don’t give a damn what you call it and I don’t care how long our dry spells have been going on for. I would not sleep with you if you were the last woman on earth…” I would believe it more el bobo if you didn’t make it your mission to get so close to me to emphasis your denial.  
Ben comes in talking about the cartel and Stefan and I go back and forth for a little while longer before he leaves which is good because I need to use the bathroom. Stefan and I have been having foreplay for a while now and it always manages to make me wet with equal amounts of derision and arousal.  
I come back to the living room to find Ciara and I don’t really get to talk to her, but I know she is dating Ben. We go back and forth about Ben and I don’t see why she would think I would have anything good to say about him. He strangled Will and killed Paige before I could ever forge a relationship with her. I do tell her about the situation with her mom and my brother. I don’t like it whatsoever and obviously I am on my brother’s side. Not to say Hope doesn’t have any real gripes would be foolish but I just can’t get onboard with children involved. Jordan helped Rafe when he was at his lowest and his confidence lost when he couldn’t walk. She gave Rafe a new lease on life and I know how happy Rafe is with helping care for David while Jordan is sick.

We hear gunshot and glass shatter and we huddle close together and try to get away, but some guy comes in with a gun and I didn’t sign up for this shit. Right now, looking at the barrel of a gun I am furious with myself and Brady for getting caught up in this mess. Ciara and I try to reason with this guy, and he are not having it. I try to talk to him English and Spanish and it does nothing to help. Ciara hits him with a laptop, and he goes down. I try to dive for the gun, but he gets it before me. Ciara tries to distract him while I text Rafe and he finds me, but I sent it before he could destroy my phone. Rafe will come for me… I know he will he always does.

Stefan and Ben show up and they try to reason with the man to let us go. He lets me go to the other side of the room and Stefan comes to me but then asks me about fucking Chloe. I tell Bobo that it’s his fault the man is here, and Chloe isn’t even here. The guy points his gun at Stefan and all I feel is being pushed to the ground and a voice feeling like Rafe’s scream my name. When I next open my eyes I see its Rafe on the floor bleeding and I scream for Stefan to call 911. After screaming to Rafe to not leave me my head gets into gear. I put pressure on the wound to help stem the bleeding and I’m so mad asking Stefan where the hell is the ambulance?! He tries to calm me down and tell me that Rafe is going to make it and that the ambulance should be on their way. Even though I am only paying attention to Rafe I don’t miss the fact he is trying to comfort me.  
We finally get help and the paramedics put him in the ambulance. I just look lost and I’m shaking. I realize I can’t call an Uber because Hector destroyed my phone. I don’t want to drive but I have no choice because I need to know Rafe will be okay.  
“Gabi let me drive you to the hospital. You can’t drive in this condition…” I just look up at him confused. I just nod and follow him. The car ride is silent, but I can feel him turn several times to look at me. As soon as he gets into the garage and parks the car, I hightail it. I can hear him speaking but its sounds faraway because I realize I’m running. As we are waiting for someone to tell me something. I am just so scared. I tell Stefan about how Rafe is all I have, and I can’t live in a world without him. Rafe is more than my brother. He is the only father figure I have ever known.  
I find Kayla and she tells me that Rafe is going to be okay even though he lost a lot of blood. Of course, when I see him the first thing he wants to do is get out of bed. Eli comes in and they talk, and Eli tells him he has been benched all I can think is thank God. He tells me I need to go home and go to sleep. I nod and give him a kiss on the cheek.  
I leave his room a little happier until then I didn’t really feel anything but frantic energy and now, I feel so drained. I don’t have to put on a brave face anymore and Stefan pulls me from my thoughts. I start thinking how the hell do I tell Arianna. She’s a little girl it feels like something big happens every couple of months.  
Stefan asks me how Rafe is doing and I told him he already wants to leave so he is pretty much back to normal. Stefan volunteers to take me home unless I want to stay in the hospital. Rafe wanted me to go home probably because he will be signing himself out if I know him.  
“Okay, here we are… Casa Hernandez.” I put my bag down and I think to myself that this day is almost over.  
“Hmm, very nice…” I honestly don’t know if it is an insult or not coming from Stefan.  
“It’s a far cry from the DiMera mansion but its cozy.” I am not going to let this piece of shit insult my house.  
“Very cozy… How you doing Gabi?”  
“Better. Much better. Thank you for everything you did for me tonight.” I find myself meaning it.  
“Yeah, you don’t need to worry about any of this. Rafe will be back to himself tomorrow, and you and I will be back to fighting like cats and dogs.” I chuckle a little inside.  
“Oh, I’ve missed that.”  
“Right?!”  
“Yeah…”  
“I mean, this whole being civil to one another is tiresome.”  
“Yeah, I totally agree.” His cellphone goes off. He tells me its his security team and Stefan being Stefan greets them with a threat. I think back to Stefan and I talking more like arguing without yells and him saying that I want him. It disgusts me to even admit it but there is a small part of me that does, and I hate myself for it because he framed me and put me in prison and I won’t be able to ever expand my family. I always wanted siblings for Arianna like I had.  
“I should get going.”  
“Yeah…”  
“You sure you’re okay staying here by yourself Hector still on the loose.”  
“I think he’s gonna wanna stay as far away from Salem as possible. Especially without Ciara.”  
“You’re’ not answering my question.” I’m right in front of Stefan and he just looks at me like he doesn’t really want to go, and I know I have him I just have to give him a little push.  
“What do you mean?” I try to convey I am not nonchalant even if today was scary as hell I don’t want Stefan to keep seeing me as some vulnerable wimp I’m not like Chloe or Abigail.  
“You’ve been through hell today.”  
“Well, I guess you’ve left me a little shaken up.” I just go for it.  
I kiss him and he kisses me back. He holds my shoulder and looks like he’s going to lecture me.  
“What the hell are you doing?”  
“I don’t know why I did that?” I just walk around him a little flustered.  
“I don’t either. You hate me Gabi…”  
“True…but”  
“But what Gabi?”  
“I just saw this other side to you, I guess.”  
“What side?”  
“You know the more sensitive side, the one that isn’t arrogant, rude, smarmy and full of himself side.”  
“Oh, that one…” He’s smiling… come mierda chancho.  
“It’s also been a long day okay, I’m scared to death for Rafe and you were being really nice to me, and you were acting genuinely compassionate, so I was just showing my gratitude.” I hate myself because I actually mean this.  
“That move right there did not seem like gratitude to me.”  
“What? So what?! Would you have preferred a box of chocolates?”  
“Yeah that would have been more appropriate and just so you know I do like chocolates for the future ‘expressions of gratitude’” My…my… my it seems Stefan is flirting with me. Get him Gabi…  
“Well you know what, it was just an impulse… no big deal.”  
“I’m not saying it was a big deal. I’m just wondering why you were so willing to humiliate yourself.” HA! The gall of him.  
“What are you talking about, humiliate myself? Because I kissed you? It’s not humiliating, you kissed me back?” He clears his throat.  
“You caught me off guard.” Yeah okay bub.  
“You could have pushed me away.”  
“I should have. Give me another chance.” LOL what?! Do you hear yourself. You want a do over of kissing me to prove what?  
“What?”  
“To push you away.”  
“Oh God, no. No, that’s not gonna happen, see, because I just remembered from talking to you, I can’t stand you.”  
“Oh, nor can I stand you, Gabi, but as you stated, you have needs. You’ve been thinking about Rafe and the cartel and all of that obviously has gotten your adrenaline going and that as we both know causes us to do things we normally wouldn’t do. Like say give us superhuman strength to lift a car, for example cause us to kiss someone that you know can’t stand you with every cell of his being and wishes you would just vanish off the planet. It’s a kind of high.” It sounds like I’m not the one you are trying to convince Stef.  
“That must be it then. That must be, and, damn, I wish I would have had a car to lift.”  
“Me too.”  
“You know what, there’ll be no further kisses. I can promise you that.”  
“Good.”  
“And after tonight, we can go back to hating each other as much as we’d like to cause the moment’s passed right?” I step into this personal space and el bobo looks a little nervous.  
“Right.” I kiss him again and of course he kisses me back and it feels good. I feel powerful making a man like Stefan weak for me. He pushes me against the wall, and I feel his hands in my hair and I let myself get lost in the kiss.  
“No more.”  
“Yeah, mm-hmm.”  
“Oh, this—ah enough. That is a bad idea.”  
“Yep, that is enough.” He looks as disoriented as I feel.  
“I should go.”  
“Yep, did you want something to go? Juice, water, soda?”  
“No thanks—”  
“I have arroz con pollo.” What the hell was that?  
“Not hungry.”  
“Me either…”  
“Well then, I’m gonna go.”  
“God, you are so hot.” Por favor Gabi just act a little more eloquent.  
“What?”  
“I’m just saying you are hot. Look, I’m giving you a compliment, okay, your eyes, they’re just so captivating in this light and alluring.”  
“Alluring?”  
“Yeah, your eyes look nice.”  
“Thank you, I like your eyes too, they’re… big. I like big eyes” And I thought my awkward flirting was horrible.  
“Thank you, I never thought that I was pretty. It’s probably because I was chubby growing up.” I don’t know why I’m sharing this.  
“You, really?”  
“Yeah I had a thing for chocolate chip cookies and ice cream any flavor…” I still do and frozen yogurt is not a substitute I’m willing to make.  
“Well you look pretty fit.” He comes a little closer to me and away from the door.  
“Well it doesn’t come easy, I workout like a maniac every single day.”  
“It shows.”  
“Have I told you thank you for helping me today. It was a really awful day.”  
“Yeah, you thanked me.”  
“I, mean I’m pretty stoic but when it comes to my brother…”  
“You mentioned it, you two are very close.” Rafe is basically my father and brother rolled up into one.  
“Yeah, he’s the only one I can count on. The only person I feel I can trust. Pretty cynical. Especially about human beings, you know?”  
“Yeah, I’m right there with you. I could totally live without ‘em.”  
“Except…”  
“What?”  
“I mean I do get lonely sometimes. Don’t you?”  
“Sometimes.”  
“But I mean I am pretty resourceful. I find some ways to keep busy. Read a book or watch a movie. Learn an instrument.”  
“What? Sorry, what instrument?” I can’t believe he’s laughing at me. It’s true!  
“Keyboard, actually. I got one for myself last Christmas.” I like to think I’m decent.  
“Oh. Well, I’d say I’d like to hear you play sometime, but…”  
“But we hate each other with a vengeance and just because we’re being civil with one another doesn’t mean—”  
“Doesn’t mean its gonna last…”  
“Or should it.”  
“Or will it. In fact, I’m going to get going.”  
“Hey, you have something in your hair. Can I—Do you mind if I—”  
“Go ahead…”  
“Okay, there we go, so now that’s much better.” I look into his eyes and see he wants this just as much if not more as me. We stumble onto my kitchen table and start tearing each other’s clothes.

“Wow, talk about a sense of urgency.” Dios Mio. Lani is in my fucking house. What the hell is going on?!  
“Yeah, Gabi I think I better get going. Call me if you need anything.”  
“Don’t forget to button up there’s a chill in the air.” I must say that was a good line.


	3. Chapter 3

Gabi’s POV  
Oh, hell no this bitch does not get to drag me in my fucking house. Not the woman who slept with two of my exes while I was with them.  
“I asked you a question, what are you doing here?”  
“Your brother asked me to watch the baby. Hi Mr. DiMera. You come here often.” Ugh Lani knows how to push me.  
“That is not funny.”  
“No, not funny at all. Two people who loathe each other going at it on the kitchen table.”  
“I have had a terrible day, and I really don’t think—”  
“Yeah, it didn’t look like you were thinking at all.”  
“Who are you to judge? The person who cheated on their boyfriend whom you stole from and slept with another man and got pregnant.” Said man was the guy I was dating as well.  
“Wow, Gabi you really want to bring that up?” Honey if you can’t take what you dish then you can vacate my kitchen.  
“Well, you’re looking at me like I robbed some bank or something…”  
“I’m looking at you like you and Stefan DiMera were about to have sex right in the middle of the kitchen.”  
“Whoa, no one was gonna have sex, okay? We were just kissing?”  
“Right.”  
“And by the way, this is my kitchen, not yours. I can kiss whoever I want in here…”  
“You know, what—just a little wonderful free spirit you are, do you ever think about anybody else?” Are you kidding me? I’m getting lectured by Lani on me being selfish. “Like your brother. What if he came in here instead of me?” If Rafe came in yeah it would be uncomfortable, but I would hope my brother wouldn’t shame me like you are doing right now.

“Oh, you don’t know yet.”  
“Know what?”  
“Rafe was shot and they took Ciara?”  
“But Rafe is going to be okay Eli is with him.”  
“He must be going out of his mind about Ciara. I really need to check in with the station. Can you watch David?”  
“No, actually, I have to go back and get my phone from the DiMera house. I left it there.”  
“Can it wait?”  
“No, I need to get my phone.”  
I make my way to Stefan’s house by taking Rafe’s car since I left mine at the Stefan’s house. I make sure to drive safe because there’s not reason for me to be acting like a maniac trying to get some dick and crashing before I even get it.  
“Was that Chloe? How is she?”  
“Fine, what’re you doing here?”  
“Oh, I left my phone. Hector threw it across the room. It must be here somewhere.”  
“Uh-huh, Harold picked it up. Here…” He tries to get me to flinch by pretending to throw it I get give him a face that Arianna does with Sonny. “…So, I guess I should go, unless…”  
“Unless what?”  
“Never mind…”  
“No, tell me.”  
“Unless you wanna finish what we started?”  
“I’m not sure this is such a good idea.”  
“Yeah, probably not. I don’t even know what I was thinking. Even though sometimes you do show another side, you still are an arrogant jackass.”  
“And you, I may be an arrogant jackass, but I am way too much of a gentleman to tell you what you are.” This literally means you have no clue Stefan.  
I just stare in his eyes and I feel the hairs on my neck just rise and we come together for a kiss. He just hugs me to his body, and we stumble to the sofa never losing a beat.  
My goodness it feels so good. I can feel him getting hard and I feel Stefan has a lot to work with and it makes me moan louder.  
He pulls me off the sofa and wraps my legs around his waist. He makes a beeline for the stairs. 

“Stefan you better not fucking drop me.” I feel him going on the first step and I wanna look behind me, but his eyes look with mine and I can’t look away.

“Shut up, Gabi” He just keeps going up the steps.  
“Make me shut up, cabron.” He nibbles on my neck and it elicits a moan that was louder than I intended.  
“Talk to me dirty, baby.” He drops me on his bed. He gets on the bed and starts to unbutton the rest of my top.

“Don’t rip the top or I will kill you, bobo.” I’m not even joking. I make sure he knows I am serious, and I give him one of my mean stares and he just kisses it right off my face. 

“You can kill me after I fuck you…” Don’t tempt me with a good time Stefan.

“Can you actually start doing that then, ugh you so annoy—” Before I could finish, he’s biting my nipple then sucking on it to take the edge off. I let him give my body some attention, but the attention makes me feel like I’m getting a fever. I pull on his hair and look him straight in the eyes. “Eat me out now, cabron.” To surprise he shifts down with a quickness and I realize I have Stefan DiMera on his knees serving me. He adds in a finger as he sucks on my clit and I think I’m going to lose my mind.  
“Aye Dios Mio bobo. I want more...” He adds another finger as he sucks on my pussy lips and massage my clit with his other hand. It doesn’t take me long to long to cum and he just keeps fucking me though it like nothing even happened. He fingers fucks me upward and he finds my spot and he digs to press on it hard. Oh god it feels so good. My legs start to clamp together.  
“You keep them open, entiendes?” He pushes them open softly his elbow and I pick up my head.  
“Callate and get back to work.” He slaps my thigh to give himself a semblance of control I imagine not tonight cabron. He puts my legs over his shoulders and really goes to town. My eyes are shut tight and I feel the wave of my orgasm crashing into me. I catch my breath as Stefan kisses my pussy.  
“Get on the bed…” He looks at me like I’m crazy. “…now.”  
“I see you are bossy little thing in bed.” If you can’t handle it go be with Ms. Opera herself.  
“I know you like it Stefan there’s no need to pretend right now.” I just wrap my hand around his dick to prove my point. I blow air on it slowly and gently to see him squirm before I give the barest of licks. His whole body shutters and goodness it gives me this heady feeling. I want him to beg.  
“Gabi, you are not going to leave me with just that.”  
“You’ll take what I give, and I guarantee you will love it.” I just dive in or well his dick dives into my mouth and I make sure to give him my best.  
“Gabi…baby that feels so good.” I drag my teeth softly down the underside while grabbing his balls. I keep working my tongue up and down his cock. I don’t want him to get used to anything sometimes I bite his thigh or hold his balls a little too tight and hearing him drag a moan is enough for me to feel hot all over. I’m breaking him minute by minute and I won’t feel fulfilled until he’s a mess.

“You need to stop now…”  
“Hmm why? You going to spill yourself like a teenage boy.” His jaw clenches and I give him an evil chuckle as I slide to get up from the floor. He stands up and we just stare each other down like animals waiting for the other to strike. He grabs me and lifts me in the air and I unfortunately am so ticklish on my sides I start laughing and he drops me in the middle of the bed. He smiles is a real one not like a shark. I just smile back, and he kisses me different. It’s passionate no doubt but its also softer I run my fingers through his hair and scratch his scalp lightly and he moans in my mouth. It sets him off he reaches under and zips off my bra and throws it and he get on his knees and takes off his boxers gracelessly and my goodness Stefan is working with a lot. Now he’s the one chuckling and opens up my legs and slides through. I start to feel him drag his dick up and down my pussy.

“Stefan…” My moan is dragged out from his teasing. He doesn’t give me any mercy he just keeps playing with me. He glides his finger with the lightest of touches cross my legs and it makes my body shiver. “…please” of course he wants me to beg. He finally goes where I need him to be and slowly enters me and my eyes flutter shut, and he kisses my eyelids and then starts to pick up the pace.

“Look at me when I’m fucking you, Gabi…”  
“mmm… pendejo!” I do look at him with a scoff and he fucks it right out of me. I arch my back and I feel him deeper. He picks up one of my legs puts over his shoulder and I wrap my other leg around his torso push him closer.  
“Damn, you are flexible Gabi.”  
“I take a Pilates class on Tuesdays.” Why am I even telling him this? He rewards me with a quick kiss. I put the leg he had on his shoulder back at his torso and flip him over and I’m on top and I start to ride him.  
“Fuck that was sexy.” He holds onto my hips and grinds me down as he pushes up his hip. My head just roll back.  
“Callate…” I want it to be forceful, but it just comes out as a moan. I pick up my head and I shove some fingers in his mouth and he just licks them like he’s hungry. I bring those fingers to my clit and rub it roughly.  
“Gabi, I’m close… I’m so fucking close…”  
“Tell me what I want to hear…” I get close to his face and pin his arms with my hands. He looks at me and if Stefan really wanted, he could flip us over and cum if he wants.  
“Make me come Gabi…” I go back to doing my magic meeting him thrust for thrust and then he lets go. I can feel his cum shooting inside me.  
“Fuck…baby that was good.” Stefan sounds so sated that I feel like the bomb ass bitch I am. I slowly pull his dick out of me and it makes me shiver. I plop down to the other side spent. Stefan gets up and goes to the bathroom. I close my eyes and think to myself he’s probably going to kick me out now. I feel wet cloth where I’m most sensitive  
“Mm, Stefan no I’m too sensitive.” I look at him and he isn’t angry or anything close. He looks like he is concerned about me.  
“I know… I know but there’s no reason for UTIs, you would just chew off my ear about it anyways. It would be reason 487 on how I ruined your life.” He is right about the UTI but why is he caring?  
“Thanks…” What else do you even say?  
“Take a nap, I need to look at the Asian markets but when I’m finished, I’m going to want a second round… entiendes?” He’s in my face and I want to slap him even more than that I wanna kiss him. I put my hand in his hair and pull him closer and give him a sweet kiss that he returns. I wrap my fingers and his hair, and I pull roughly breaking our kiss.  
“Espero puedas hacer un mejor trabajo la próxima vez.” (Hopefully you can do a better job next time)  
“You are going to need all the sleep believe that.”  
“Shut up and check your markets.” I just turn sideways and let the sleep come and take me. All I hear is Stefan laughing and feel him covering me with sheets. Probably to not let himself get distracted with moi. I know I look good.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets a little slice of the musings going on in Stefan's head.

Stefan’s POV

I just had sex with Gabi Hernandez… I’m trying to focus on the Asian stock exchanges, and I can’t because all I can think about what Gabi and I just did. Is it so bad I want to hold the woman who ruined my life…? Well if she was awake, she would accuse me the same, but it wouldn’t be so much of a lie. I helped put this woman in prison for murder and she’s just fucked my brains out. She’s sleeping in my bed without a care to the world. I’ve barely looked at the screen to see how my investments are holding me up because my day has been a mix intense worry to heated sex and Gabi was front and center of it all.

I held her tight when she was waiting on news about Rafe. I held her tight when I was fucking her and God, I want to do it again. It makes my blood boil that she could make me want her so bad. I’m so mad I could throw the iPad against the wall in frustration. I like to think I have more tact than that, but I lose quite a bit of rationality when Gabriella Hernandez walks into the room. Even now as she is sleeping peacefully in my bed, I just want to do things that I would rather stay hidden. 

It’s not even about the sex with her. She surely can make me hard and wanting at the drop of a hat… it would be simpler if it were just sex. When I see her in action it is like lightening in a bottle. She is so passionate about Gabi Chic and the spreadsheets support her. Gabi Chic is apart of the top 3 subsidiaries of DiMera and is a company in its infancy compared to the other two…

She’s savvy and has a way with the board in a way neither Chad nor I could ever have maybe it’s the fact she isn’t a DiMera that helps. I do get a little excited when she comes into the boardroom and explains projections and direction for GC. Even when she gets objections, she already has an answer waiting for a naysayer. Who knew she could make that old quack d’Alessandro shut the hell up… now he’s her biggest fan.

Gabi starts shifting in the bed and she is now facing me and god its tempting. I’m not going to be able to focus on business… not that I ever was. I set my iPad on the nightstand and lie down in bed and focus on Gabi and how we got here. Her skin is so soft, but she is tough as nails. It makes me smile that she backs down for no one. 

I touch her cheek with my knuckle and her eyes flutter open and it makes my stomach flip. I keep my hand there and hold it to her face. She closes her eyes and damn if I don’t want to just kiss her. I rub my thumb across her chin and bring it to her lips. She gives me a gentle kiss to my thumb, and I feel like putty.

“How are the Asian Markets doing bobo?” Fucking Gabi… I should thank her honestly. She can make me go from flustered to angry in less than a second. Even know she dares to call me stupid and she is right. Having sex with Gabi Hernandez isn’t my most brilliant move. I grab her and pull her closer to me. She wasn’t expecting it because her eyes flick open and she catches her breath and even then, she can make that look downright sinful. 

“The Asian Stock Exchanges are doing fine…” I grit my teeth as I look into her eyes.

“I bet you don’t even know do you. Couldn’t focus on that with me in your bed, could you?”

“It seems we are being cocky, aren’t we?” Goodness she is full of it.

“Yes, it does seem like someone is being cocky…” Oh god… Gabi has her hands on my dick stroking it through my boxers and fuck if it doesn’t feel good. My eyes fall shut and I let Gabi make me feel good. I feel her soft lips kiss the corner of my lips and I lose my mind. I get on top and pepper kisses all over her face and neck and she uses her feet to take off my boxers. She stops kissing me and I’m mad because I wasn’t ready to stop, and Gabi gets sexier than I thought. She gets on all fours and throws her hair back and just looks at me.

“Stef, stop looking like a fish… close your mouth and fuck me I’m waiting.” I am at a place where I don’t know whether to fuck her or kick her out my bed. Yeah right like I’d kick her out of my bed… I get closer to her and trace my finger across her back, and I can feel her shutter and the gooseflesh appearing. I don’t care about foreplay not when Gabi is in front of me like this. I finger her and make sure she’s ready before I’m guiding my dick in what’s becoming my favorite place.

“Gabi, you okay?” I don’t move because I don’t want to hurt her unnecessarily, but she starts bouncing back on my dick so she’s good.

“Yeah but I need you to fuck me harder…” Careful for what you wish for. “…dios mio Stefan fuck right there… do it again.” I’d be a liar if I said me making Gabi speak in different languages wasn’t a turn on. I love being able to fuck it out of her. 

“You like it like that…huh?” I pull her hair roughly with one hand and pull her back while using my other hand to play with her clit and I can feel her cum, and I just keep fucking her through it because I’m greedy and wanna cum too. When it hits me, it feels like I’m being punched in the gut. I lose my reflexes and I fall on Gabi. I’m just shaking on top of her… breathing hard. She starts laughing and it makes me laugh too. I just kiss her sweaty back and I think to myself I’m here laughing with a woman I hate.

“I should go…” I don’t know why my brow furrows. She gestures me to move and I slip out of her.

“Gabi, it’s late and it’s no use trying to go home now just get some sleep.”

“Fine but you have to find my shit in the morning. You threw my clothes everywhere.” She maneuvers herself to get under the covers and I follow her.

“Looks like you got yourself a deal.” I turn her and pull her close and kiss her. I wonder if she’ll pull away, but she brings herself closer and puts her hands in my hair and does that scratching thing that makes me go nuts. I just hug her to my body I can feel her hard nipples against my chest and I don’t know what the fuck I’m doing but I can’t seem to stop.

“If you get hard, you’ll have to take care of it cause I’m tired.” She’s looking at me with those eyes so innocent when she wants to be. She gives me a quick peck and her face is usually angry or seductive when she looks at me, but this is different it looks almost vulnerable. Gabi’s vulnerability is an aphrodisiac she seldomly lets it out and not to me but today has changed so much between us. I don’t know how much time has passed but her eyes flicker away from mine and I realize how much I don’t like it and I give her a peck back and she closes her eyes in a smile.

She sleeps on her back and throw an arm around her and my head lays near her hair and goodness her hair smells so good like fresh roses and berries. I feel my eyes getting heavy and I can’t think much of the uncertainty I feel as I fall asleep.

\-----------------

I’m sorry for such a delay. My computer updated without me saving this chapter and I lost the whole thing, so this chapter wasn’t what I originally had in mind. ☹


	5. Chapter 5

Gabi’s POV

I start to feel the edge of consciousness come back to me. The bed I’m in isn’t my own. I start to replay how I got here and goodness I think to all the sex Stefan and I had. It makes me upset that I enjoyed it so much, but I think about the plan. I felt the points when Stefan didn’t hate me… I need to capitalize on those times more. He kissed me at some points with passion but also with tenderness and Stefan does not do tenderness with me. I let myself get lost for a sec when I hear Stefan’s voice get more pronounced.

“…It was a long night, but things eventually settled down. After all the drama that happened here last night, I’m hoping to get everything back to normal...” So, he’s talking to Chloe. I was foolish into thinking this plan could work so easily. I am just going to have to step up my game and innocently wake up. I make some moans. “uh…uh no it’s just the maid…” Puta Madre no he didn’t just fucking call me a damn maid.

“The what?!” I angrily ask him what the hell he just said again. He puts his hand over my mouth to keep me from talking.

“Yeah… yeah after everything that happened last night this place got torn up…I’m just making sure the maid knows the trash needs to be taken out…” I find my bra and I’m ready to get out of here. “… I definitely saw my life flash before my eyes a couple times but it’s all good now…” He keeps talking but I could care less what he and Chloe talk about. She is probably acting like he hung the moon it’s ridiculous. He talks about trying to set up a date with Chloe while fastening my bra and he tries to call me trash. 

“You are freaking unbelievable… just unbelievable.”

“I think she’s going to say yes…” This idiot is just so full of himself. I scoff because I can’t believe it. We bicker like we usually do, and I make him pay for calling me a damn maid. I twist his balls and make himself por favor for calling me that. I get my point across and I get up to get my shit and hightail out of here.  
“What would you have me say Gabi? Hey Chloe, just laying here naked in bed with Gabi…”   
“Well you didn’t even have to call her at all…”

“She’s important to me, I wanted to make sure she and the kids were okay… Would you rather have me broadcast it out that you slept with the man you claim sent you to prison? A man you claim to loathe… A man you could not get enough of last night?” I’m already rolling my eyes.

“You are such a pig you know that?”  
“Pig, no no no gentleman…” He just scoffs at me.

“Oh hardly…”  
“I protected that spotless reputation of yours, maybe I should have gone with the truth. Maybe I should have told Chloe that Gabi came slinking over here like some bitch in heat looking to get laid.” He moves his fingers up and down my arms. Stefan you made your way across the room just to touch me. It looks like you are the bitch in heat. He fucking barks and that makes me have enough. I try to slap him, and he catches my arm and then I try to use the other but he senses it and he grabs the other so I’m stuck. “These hands have touched me for the last time.” He fucking grunts at the end and I wanna punch him so bad. I pull my arms away from him and he releases me. I find my blouse to get away from him.

“I am never ever going to touch you ever again.” Well that’s a lie but I think I made it convincing. I need to push Stefan to his baser instincts to get what I want.

“Are you like this with all the men in your life because its exhausting.” Why are you trying to keep the conversation going Stefan? For someone so adamant having nothing to do with me you can’t seem to let me go. Why do you want to be a man in my life Stefan?  
“You know my personal life is none of your business…”  
“Take that as a yes… No wonder you’re single, hot but loco only goes so far?” So, you think I’m hot Stefan broke another barrier down. I just scoff like I’m supposed to be some docile bitch to be maneuvered in whatever way for man. Yeah… um no.  
“Wow at least I’m not some predator who circles around damsels in distress like cray cray Abigail and La Traviata…”

“Oh, real women?! Women with heart, integrity, vulnerability they threaten you, don’t they?” I laugh because I can think of many instances the women, he described don’t live up to the pedestal he has thrust upon them.  
“They what?! I believe you had more woman last night than you think you can handle.”  
“I’d say you were proficient…” Ha! That’s why I got your head so twisted to put your pants on inside out huh?

“Proficient what?”

“It’s a pity that all you have to offer is sex.” Honey you know damn well Gabi Chic is stemming the bleeding going on at DiMera thanks to me.

“It’s a pity you didn’t have more to offer.” He looks so ready to argue and he takes my blouse.

“You are such a clever girl Gabi… such fire in your eyes… that mouth on you it’s a shame that all you have is dust around your shell of a heart.” 

“You are unbelievable Stefan, don’t insult me again…”

“What are you gonna do about it?” He holds my blouse away and I can see him looking at my lips and I just know this is foreplay for him whether he knows it or not. I go to kiss him, and he’s wraps my body around his waist and brings me to the bed. He starts kissing me on the neck and I moan when I try to bring his head closer and he pins my arms and I’m not fucking having it. I wrap my legs around his waist again and flip him and yank his boxers off. I make myself comfortable sitting on his dick and he groans so loud it makes my ego swell. He goes to unclasp my skirt and I bat his hand away and it’s my turn to pin his arms. I start riding him hard never giving him a chance to catch his breath.

“Gabi, baby please...” I just stop and look at him  
“If you touch me, I’ll leave you like this.” He just looks at me and I pour as much of my seriousness I can into my look, and he doesn’t dare touch me. I close my eyes and get lost in fucking him into abandon and use one hand to pinch my nipple and the other to rub my clit and I fuck myself through my orgasm when I feel Stefan’s… I just feel him underneath shaking and his eyes are closed like I gave him nirvana and I think to myself I really did.  
I slide off him and get my blouse and is just there breathing hard.

“I did not mean for that to happen…”

“And yet it did… again” Honey you wanted it I just delivered.

“So, what are you gonna do… wait by the phone for Chloe to call you. Hate to break it to you. She didn’t say yes…”

“Meh, she didn’t say no either.”

“Uh oh…” A button is missing from my blouse.

“What?” I just look at him. I don’t care that much but I have to pretend that I do. I would rather Chloe find it. He starts to get dressed and we go downstairs. And lo and behold my button is in Chloe’s hands.

“Good morning, I’m guessing this belongs to you?” This is happening sooner than I though and I’m so ready. “Hi, who wants to go first? What’s going on?”

“Gabi busted into my room this morning with a work emergency.”

“What could’ve been so urgent that you needed to wake him up in his bed.” I just shrug.

“You know sometimes things come up.” I can’t help myself this is fun. I love seeing Stefan squirm.

“Okay Gabi time to go…”

“We weren’t done…”  
“Yes, we were.” Oh, Stefan it will not be that easy for you. He looks into my eyes pleading for something.

“I just came to here to discuss that date that you had suggested but it kinda looks like I interrupted a date between the two of you.” I want to laugh in Chloe’s face, but I refrain. I just look to Stefan and he looks so nervous and it makes me so happy on the inside. 

“Uhh… A date with Gabi that’s ridiculous… We can’t stand each other.” He couldn’t help but touch me tho. Stefan you are so tactile.

“Well I know you can’t stand her but I’m not so sure she feels the same way about you.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” I’m miffed that this bitch really is blind to Stefan.

“It means you have been dropping by quite a bit lately and I’m not sure this business you’ve had couldn’t have waited until he wasn’t in his bedroom.” Wow Chloe you really are a dumb one. 

“You want me to explain what I was really doing in Stefan’s bedroom. I’d be happy to tell you.” They both look nervous and that makes me so happy. “The reason I’m here---”

“You’re here again because you showed up unannounced. I honestly have no idea what’s going on with her but it’s not appropriate.” Oh, Stefan it was appropriate when you were eating me out last night.

“Not appropriate interesting choice of words.”

“Now our business dealing will go through my office. If it’s an emergency go through my assistant.”

“You want me to go through your assistant…”

“Yeah that’s what I said… we’ll finish this discussion while I show you out.”  
“I am not leaving until I get what I came here for… my button.” 

“You never explained how you lost it here.” My goodness la idiota.  
“Obviously it must have happened when she was struggling here with Hector.” Wow thanks for the assist Stef. This bitch was the reason why the cartel came here and Me, Ciara and Rafael got caught in the crosshairs.

“Yup things got pretty physical here last night…” I leave it open ended, so Stefan knows not to fucking push me. “… Thank you for finding it for me.”

“You said you came here to discuss business and now you say it’s for a button?”

“It can’t be for both?” You should be apologizing to me.

“I guess it can be for both but that doesn’t explain why you’re wearing the same thing you wore yesterday.”  
“Surprised you noticed… Yes, I’m wearing the same outfit because I was in the hospital because I was with my brother who was shot yesterday trying to protect me and Ciara from the thugs who were after you.” Thank goodness Rafael is going to be okay but he could have very much been in worse condition. I don’t feel bad for letting her know the severity about what happen yesterday it also gives me an alibi. Her face drops and the guilt is there.

“I’m... I’m so sorry about Rafe. I’m sorry you all got caught up in my mess…” You should be sorry.

“It’s not your fault Chloe. We’re just glad Hector is in custody and the other guy is dead and hopefully it’s over.” The hell it’s not her fault. Ciara could fucking die you asshat.

“Let’s hope.”

“Okay Gabi, you got your button time to go.” Aww Stefan you tired of waiting for the other shoe to drop.

“Sure whatever.

“Hang on one sec Gabi, uh…” What else could you possibly want?

“What now Chloe?”

“I would like to talk to you about your little scheme with Brady?” Ugh Brady is so dumb.

“My scheme with Brady? I have no idea what you’re talking about?”

“I saw the text you sent him.”

“Text… what?”

“Don’t play dumb with me, I saw Brady’s phone. ‘Chloe and Holly will be at the park without Stefan’. Does that sound familiar?” This bitch got a whole lot of nerve... girl bye.

“Oh the text about the park? Oh that text.”

“Is this true Gabi? You’re playing matchmaker with Chloe and Brady.” Shut up Stefan ugh.

“No and no. Yes I sent the text but no I’m not doing that. I just wanted to help I know that Brady is concerned about the cartel going after you.”

“And I was keeping her safe I had bodyguards with her at all times.” Yeah and the guards on your grounds let Hector in no problems

“All I know was that Brady was concerned and I tipped him off that she would be at the park with Holly in case he wanted to keep an eye on her. I’m sorry I thought I was doing the right thing protecting you.”

“Ugh, I don’t know something doesn’t seem right.” I’m tired and sore I don’t really care Chloe.

“Something doesn’t seem right does it Gabi?” Don’t even get me started Stefan because I can blow this up right now.

“I thought Brady just wanted to protect Chloe not doing anything sneaky. You believe me Chloe don’t you?” I could care less if she actually does but I know she can't accuse me anymore

“Well Brady has lied to me before so he is certainly not above it.”

“I never ever thought he wanted to trick you. If that happened to me I would be really upset too.”

“All right all right. Gabi you have your button for the last time… go!”

“Well you know you told me you were going to walk me out to finish our business discussion.” I am not taking no for an answer bobo so let’s go.

“Fine!”

“Hey… than you for not telling Chloe… we slept together.”

“Are you kidding me? I don’t want anyone to know that we slept together it’s humiliating.” Stefan looks affronted but trying to hide it.

“You didn’t seem to mind it when we were in bed…” Oh Stefan for someone who claims it will never happen again you love to bring it up.

“Neither did you…” I toss it right back. I know I threw it down.

“Yeah well uh it’s not happening again.” Whatever you say Stefan…

“Damn right it’s not, like I said we both needed to get it out of our system. And now that it’s gone there is nothing left between us right?” He is warring with himself when I let reality sink in.  
“Right…” He says it like it’s a question rather than a statement.  
“Chloe’s waiting for you…” I just sashay out of there will my head held high because I know I got him.

I make it home to change into something else. I stare at the blood on my blouse and I get a little teary-eyed but Rafe is fine. It just hit his shoulder and he’s almost back to normal.

I meet up with Brady at the park and I am ready to ream his ass out. He is not a good partner to have. He fumbles at the first scene something is not going well. I took most of the bounce back from dumbass Chloe. How can you be so fucking naïve to believe all of that?

He tells me the plan is off because he ruined his part with Chloe. Oh, whatever Brady. I have been doing most of this shit on my own so I’m going to drop you like the dead weight you are. I don’t have time for this shit. Go Brady I don’t need you slowing me down with you blubbering self. What did my sister see in him?

\------------

I'm so ready for the Summer of Stabi how about you guys?


	6. Chapter 6

Gabi’s POV

I talked with Sonny at the hospital and it feels nice to be able to speak to him. Use him as a sounding board. He’s my best friend and sometimes my rationality. I told him about my kiss with Stefan, but it has escalated since then. I can’t dare tell him about my night with Stefan. He would not let me live it down no way no how. Sonny doesn’t forget a thing and I do not seriously want to be teased about this for the rest of my days. 

I start to strategize how in the hell do I get a repeat with Stefan to really put my plan in motion. His whole rescue Chloe schtick is getting on my nerves because it’s making it harder for me to get what I need. A challenge never stopped me before. My phone starts ringing but I don’t recognize the phone number but it’s a Chicago area code…

“Hello?” I hear so much static and I can barely make out anyone’s voice. The person is trying to say something, but the static doesn’t let anything through. All I hear is en paz and it could be a woman’s voice, but I can’t really distinguish anything, and I try harder to get the person to speak the call just drops. 

I don’t know if this was just a wrong number. I try calling it back and it goes straight to voicemail and I almost think to leave a message, but I don’t. This press release for GC has most of my attention but I take a second to visualize how good it will be when I get Stefan to marry and I crush him like the bug he is. I feel it in my heart I can make Stefan so in love with me that I can see the hearts in his eyes. In my fantasy it feels so alluring when I give him his present of divorce papers.

Gabi basta! I stop myself from enjoying myself too much. I have more work to do. I have to keep striking while the iron is hot, and I pay my tab and I start my car with only one goal in mind. It’s not a long drive to DiMera but I use the time to figure out how I am going to get Stefan’s mind away from Chloe and steering towards me. I didn’t wear this dress by accident.

I just breeze on through the front door and make my way to the living room where I can hear Stefan before I see him.

“No Ben! You are not going to try to find this child… you are going to find this child it’s what I pay you for and if you don’t you’re gonna find yourself scrubbing toilets at rest stop outside of Branson, Missouri!” Its funny people cannot show how angry they are when they hang up the phone. Cell phones have nothing on slamming a phone down and the other person hears only you actually hang up and only dial tone. It feels great that Stefan can’t get this show of anger he so clearly wants.

“Oh God…” He is so happy to see he is chanting for God again. It’s a gift I have what can I say?

“I hope Chloe is not blaming you for her kidnapping.” I am sad a little girl is missing but that’s for me to feel later right now I have to crush this man who I know was not expecting to deal with me now.

“No… she is pretty much blaming herself.”

“You two were having dinner…?”

“Yeah, that’s right…”

“A date… she finally let you go out on a date?”

“I’m sorry Gabi but is there a purpose… to this line of questioning?”

“I’m just wanna know how far she let you go? Did she spend the night or what?”

“Don’t be crude Gabi…” Oh honey you like it when I am crude and bossy for that matter.

“Oh okay, so it’s really easy to be a gentleman now with Chloe, is that what it is?” I am going to have fun with you today Steffie

“What does that mean?”

“It means after your wild night with me, you got rid of all that pent-up sexual frustration.” He gives me a look just for a split second he gives me a chulo look before he is going to start with his denial bull.

“What happened between us Gabi shouldn’t have happened. I hope you didn’t come here thinking you were gonna get lucky.”  
“Oh please, you’re the one who got lucky. I’m here on business!” I got a lot of business I need to handle with you Stefan.

“I’m not talking business while Holly is missing.”

“Really… you know what fine I can deal with this without you.”

“Hang on ugh Gabi… there’s nothing I can do at this exact moment to help Chloe anyways. SO why don’t you tell me what the problem is.”

“Never mind…” I got’em!

“Gabi come on. What else am I gonna do?”

“Okay, that’s what I thought.” I walk over to the sofa and make sure I get close enough where he gets a good view but not too close that he gets suspicious. I reach over and I start to gather some projections and I know that my plan worked because he is clearly checking me out well my breast but that was my intention. When I lift my head to look at him, but he turns, and I pretend that I can’t see him going right back to staring. Oh, Stefan I won’t rest until I make you mine.

“If we delay orders until next quarters sales figures then we are going to lose momentum.”

“We’ll get it back…” I thought he was supposed to be smart… idiota

“You are not focusing on the opportunity here. Can you please stop thinking about Chloe for one minute and get your head in the game?”

“This has nothing to do with Chloe.”

“No? Then why are you so distracted?”

“Because I am worried about Holly…” Fucking same difference.

“We are all worried about Holly, but we still have a business to run, so if you can’t focus then I will have to deal with this on my own and not wait for your approval.”

“Is that a threat?” Well duh Stefan what else would it be?

“No, I will just get the board to sign off on this and thank you very much for your time.” This is going to set him off in 3…2…1…

“Gabi!”

“What? I shouldn’t have even come here in the first place. I don’t even know---” I open the door and his hand comes out of nowhere and shut the door and is close to me and as much as I don’t want to admit it… it makes my stomach clench in anticipation.

“You’re not going anywhere…” His voice doesn’t yell it’s the same husky tone that made me cum four times that night.  
He gets all in my face and it makes me feel for the first time in this exchange is that I am on the defensive.

“What are you doing?”

“Let’s get something straight… you may be the face of Gabi Chic, but I run DiMera.”

“Not very well at the moment. That’s why I am going to do things my way.” I feel some of my confidence coming back to me.

“You work for me… you do as I say.” Are you still talking about work Stefan?

“Oh really…”  
“Yes, really.”

“In case you missed the memo Gabi… I’m the one who’s in charge here.” Hmm Papi I hate that I want him to fuck me right now.

“You wouldn’t know how to take charge---” He pulls me into a kiss, and I kiss back, and I don’t want to stop.

“What the hell?! This cannot happen again. I’m gonna go… I’m leaving.” I am not really going but I need Steffie to chase me.

“Fine, go.” Don’t give me an order cabron.

“You want me to stay? You want me stay and watch you pine for Chloe.”

“I’m not pining for Chloe.”

“Yes, you are…”

“No, I’m not.”

“Yeah, you are proving it.” Jaque mate Gabriella felicidades (Checkmate Gabriella congrats).

“You want me so badly…” I bask in my victory a little bit. I’m going to win and get some really good sex for it.

“As badly as you want me…” I pull him close to me and he gets on top and puts my arms above my head. Oh, baby that’s not going to stop me from getting my hands on you.

“Quítate la camisa porfa carrajo.” I’m a Little more anxious than I want to admit. I have been waiting a while to fuck him again and it’s been too long.  
“Damn it… you know exactly what you are doing when you start speaking to me in Spanish.” He takes his shirt off faster than I have ever seen him and I wanna touch him again.

Before I can he makes a beeline down my body and he doesn’t even take off my dress he just hikes up my dress and sets underwear to the side and starts licking and I lose my mind. 

“Stef… stop it.”

“You really want me to stop now?” He looks at me like I’m crazy.

“No more teasing please. I want you now!” The end of my sentence barely even sounds like a word because I’m so gone. I forget about the plan for a second and I let myself enjoy what’s coming to me.  
I can feel the tip nudging me and my stomach does that clench of anticipation and when Stefan is in me, he doesn’t say anything he just looks at me openly here. I hate him because I can imagine him fucking me… every night. I give him a smile that makes him continue. He lifts my legs and slips a pillow under my butt and I want to cry from how good this feels.

“You like that baby?” Stefan smirks at me because he knows that he’s fucking me good. I am trying to string words together but it’s more difficult than it seems.

“Si, Papi.” That’s all that comes out I wish I could be a tad bit more eloquent, but it does the trick. He really is fucking me like a burro now and my moans almost feel like screams. I pinch my nipple hard with one hand while I rub my clit with the other and it doesn’t take me anytime to unravel. Stefan barely lasts longer than I did. I can feel his cum as my first aftershock hits and it makes me shoot through the roof.   
I let myself fall into the sheets. I’m in the same spot as I was last time.

“That was… unexpected.” No, I expected it, but I didn’t expect another orgasm so soon.

“I know…” 

“I didn’t think that was gonna happen again…”

“Me either.”

“What the hell are we doing?” I am coherent enough to want to know how far I have gotten with getting what I want.

“I have no idea. How did we just end up in bed together again? Especially with Chloe going through hell.” His biceps look so nice. He must do weights. I wonder how they would feel next to my skin.

“I call it multi-tasking.” Goodness I am funny.

“You’re making jokes now?”

“No…”

“There’s a child missing.” Yet you are in bed with me clearly enjoying what we were doing.

“My point is you’re very stressed out okay, you needed relief and now you got some. Now that your head’s clear you’re in a much better place to find Holly.”

“So what? This is a good thing.” What’s between your legs is a good thing Stefan…

“I wouldn’t go that far, it did serve a purpose, a very specific purpose for the both of us. Don’t get all tense up. We didn’t plan for this…” Well you didn’t but I did. Well not for today so I guess we both didn’t plan on this to happen.

“Guess you’re right.” Men are so stupid.

“You know I’m right…” He starts to get out of bed, and I wonder what stupid thing he is going to do now.

“I hate to admit it but that was damn good…”  
“Right! But… but this can never happen again. This is not what I need in my life Gabi I mean it… We’re done.” We’re done when I say we are done.

“Totally agree.” He might want to put his pant on correctly if he wants to actually look serious. It’s cute that I get him so flustered.

“Really?!”

“Yeah, uh huh what did you think I wanted this to be some ongoing thing?”

“Umm… Well judging from your enthusiasm a few moments ago.”

“Listen we may be hot between the sheets but don’t forget we hate each other all right and as a therapeutic as this maybe I want in my life than just meaningless sex and we both know that’s all this will ever be.” Like you reduced to nothing.

“Yeah?” 

“So now that we got all that out of our systems. We can forget it even happened.”

“Glad we’re on the same page… now why don’t you get dressed and Chloe gets back.” I wish he wouldn’t throw my dress like it’s a rag what a loser.

 

Damn it I see fucking Brady and the idiot has seen me too and of course it’s too late for us to run back up the stairs.

“Well, the hell is going on here? Wow you really are a pig…” This is getting annoying having to do this walk of shame. 

“Chloe is in the other room completely upset about Holly and your upstairs having sex with Gabi.” Yes, he was but I’m not letting you think that.  
“You don’t know what you are talking about?!”

“Can you go talk to Chloe; I’ll deal with him.” Stefan looks almost scared when he looks at me. He knows I hold so much in my hands right now.

“Ha-ha the walk of shame…”

“What are you doing here?”

“What are you doing here? I thought we agreed to give up the plan.” 

“You gave up! I never said I was out.”

“So, Stefan is in?”

“Well, I plan on seducing and marrying him and then taking him for everything he is worth.”

“Well it’s true you slept with the enemy! If you’re gonna do the nasty with Stefan at the same time he is romancing Chloe I think she needs to know.”

“Not so fast Brady. This plan was all your idea.”

“I know that fortunes have changed all right.”

“Well not for me… just because you gave up on Chloe doesn’t mean I have to give up on my revenge. Stefan has to pay for what he did to me.”

“Not with Chloe as collateral damage.” 

“If you charge in there right now, you’re gonna look like a fool. You’re gonna look jealous, you’re gonna look vindictive…

“I don’t give a damn at this point.”

“Brady…”

“I’m not gonna let that bastard hurt her. I won’t let that happen.”

“If you would just shut up for one second, you’d know you’re getting this all wrong.”

“How do you mean?”

“Stefan and I did not sleep together…”

“What were you doing up there playing darts?” Brady is funny I almost forgot how much.

“All right fine I threw myself at him!”

“And?!”

“Jerk rejected me.”

“You said when you tested the waters, he was totally into you.”

“He told me he’s not interested he’s into Chloe so if you march in there not only are you gonna look like a fool but you’re gonna humiliate me and I already feel really stupid so please brady just leave it alone okay?” I can always count on Brady being dumber than a box of rocks. He believes me. 

I make my way back inside to wait for Stefan.  
“You told Brady everything?” I let him squirm a for a second which is nice to see.

“As in I made up a big fat lie and of course it was mortifying even though it wasn’t as mortifying as admitting that I… let’s not talk about that. I told him that I threw myself on you and you rejected me.”

“Brady thinks that you hate me why would he believe that you threw yourself at me?”

“Well because even though I told him you’re a disgusting pathetic excuse for a human being I’m somehow insanely attracted to you.

“And he bought that?”

“Well if anybody understands having the hots for somebody in your freaky family its Brady. I mean he did fall for your twisted sister.”

“That’s true but I’m nothing like Kristen.”

“Well why don’t we take a moment and think about that?” That jab really made want to high five me.

“You would rather have Brady think that you’re some total reject loser as opposed to having think we…” He makes a face that alludes to us having sex.

“Yes… yes I do because I knew that as soon as I told Brady he would go and tell Chloe. And Chloe is all upset about Holly I didn’t want to add to her pain especially because whatever happened between us is never going to happen to us again.

“Wow… umm… thanks for taking the bullet on this one.”

“Yeah well what are frenemies for?” I don’t even wait for him to speak again I just leave. I’m tired of dealing with anymore men right now.


End file.
